


Pistachio Ice Cream

by itsellebitch



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lightly mentioning bedrest during pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Mr. Barber teases his heavily pregnant wife for her weird craving.
Relationships: Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pistachio Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Andy!”

“What’s wrong?!” Andy yelled back, his heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs. Running into the bedroom and shoving the door out of his way, chest heaving and heart-racing. Andy looked at you with concern. “What happened, honey?”

“The baby wants pistachio ice cream” you whined at your husband. Andy released all the tension from his body at your answer. Walking over to you and placing his hand on your thigh, rubbing the skin soothingly. He lowered his head, pressing soft kisses to your swollen stomach.

“You can’t do that to me baby” Andy whispered, resting his forehead on your bump. “You’re on bed rest, please don’t scare me like that.” Running your fingers through his hair, caressing the nape of his neck you apologized. Lifting his head with a sweet smile on his face, “Honey, you ate all the ice cream though remember?”

“I did?” you questioned, feeling tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. Sniffling, Andy’s face changed to concern and sympathy. Cupping your face, he pressed his soft lips against yours in an attempt to calm you. Pulling away Andy wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

“I’ll go buy you some more baby, it’s okay”

“I’m sorry, I forgot how bad baby brain can be sometimes,” You said, dropping your head to rest on Andy’s shoulder. He ran his hands up and down your back soothingly as he chuckled at you. “Are you laughing at your heavily pregnant wife Mr. Barber?”

“Your first pregnancy wasn’t that long ago honey”

“It was 13 years ago!” You exclaimed. Laughing at each other Andy brought you closer into his arms, encompassing you in his warmth. Humming in pleasure into his neck, you said “Go get my ice cream please”


End file.
